Final Fantasy Sexual Mishaps
by AbortionFairy
Summary: Well, this is a story about Rape, uhh yeah.. there are gonna be lots more of these coming soon :BE WARNED BLATANT RAPE, with random ff pairings..
1. Tidus and Seymour

Final Fantasy Sexual Mishaps.

Well here's my first story  I had the idea of making this story with some help from my friend katy, in English, we had a cover lesson and I was writing about a girl walking through the park, when she gets kidnapped and stuff, and yeah the diaglouge was pretty much the same XP I of course left out the rape bit, because I'm sure I would have been disowned in some way, and never been allowed to right about kidnapping and rape ever again, which I of course love doing being the sick and twisted person that I am, anyways hope you like 

It was a cold winter's night and Tidus was walking across Guadosalam after going to the Farplane. It was late, and he was tiring easily, he had never been across Guadosalam at night before, and the experience was new to him. It was eerie and not a sound except the bristling of leaves in the wind could be heard. Suddenly, Tidus stopped, feeling he was being watched. He looked around, nothing to see. Then from no where he heard a twig snap, he froze, looked around and a gush of colour brush past him. He turned and came face to face with a tall figure his hair some what blue and gravity defying.

"Well hello there, miss."

"Uh who are you?" Tidus enquired.

"Your worst nightmare. I'm going to rape you now, AND YOU BETTER LIKE IT!!!"

Seymour screwed up his face and began hip thrusting in Tidus' direction and within seconds of Seymour, announcing his next victim of rape and screwing up his face and hip thrusting his way over to Tidus, both Tidus and Seymour had their pants off. One thing ran through Tidus' head as he was being de-clothed was,

"Fuck."

Seymour was stronger than Tidus, which made resisting a hell lot harder, the bitch.

"Stop resisting me Tidus, it's for your own good, now which condom to choose? Super size latex? Or super size latex strawberry flavour? "

"Rape!"

" Well, yes, what did you think this was, a picnic, well for me this is, you're kind of pathetic, and your ass is tight, tell me have you EVER had butt smex before?"

" No, never. If you come one step nearer to me I'm blowing on my rape whistle!"

"How I wish that wasn't the only thing you'd blow, how I wish."

"Seymour, leave me alone!"

"No, I'm enjoying this way too much, and besides, I like to rape small pathetic people as they pass by, it's become some what of a hobby… Oh yeah baby!"

Tidus lashed out with his arm, hoping that Seymour would not notice or be able to block it as he was holding Tidus' sides and butt raping the poor bitch. His arm thrusted back and was soon to be caught by Seymour's strong arm,

"Tidus, how many time's do I have to tell you to stop resisting, after all, it would be so much better for you to just lie down and let me have my way with you. You know the odd spot of bum fun, and maybe that little extra on the side."

"You're sick."

"INTERCOURSE. Sweet, sweet unappreciated intercourse." Then a thought came to Seymour, why not take a video of him raping tidus! (unlikely I know, but I have too.. )

Seymour quickly reached for his trousers which lay spread across the floor and got out his phone of blueness (again unlikely but who gives a crap eh?) and started recording,

" You like that huh? Don't you." Seymour said thrusting in and out violently getting all the graphic scenes on the video.

"No, it's horrible, you're using me to get some fun."

"SAY YOU LIKE IT DAMMIT!! Or else, this could get a whole lot worse, you see where I'm heading?"

Tidus thought for a second, knowing Seymour he didn't want to find out, so he agreed and uttered the words,

"I like that.." He mumbled.

"Hmmm? What was that? Didn't quite hear you there."

"I LIKE THAT!!" Tidus screamed almost of the verge of tears.

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear, wasn't so bad was it?"

Tidus could feel Seymour thrusting, in and out of his body, it made him sick how violated and wronged he felt. He never knew Seymour was an outright gay rapist. The thought had never occurred to him. He thought he was into teen pregnancy and underage marriage, with the way he kept pestering Yuna. Finally Seymour left his body and he turned Tidus round to face him.

"Now Tidus, I ask of one thing, BLOW ME!!!"

Tidus was shocked, he had never "blown" anyone before.

"Tidus, blow me and I'll let you go, that is all I ask."

Tidus gave in, it couldn't be that bad, after all, he would rather be at home than having to spend another hour or two being butt raped by Seymour, so he slowly nodded his head and Seymour gave an approving look. Slowly Seymour held "himself" up and pushed Tidus down to the ground, he was forceful and soon enough, Tidus was experiencing a new taste, unlike any before. He slowly moved his head back and forth, this seemed to give Seymour much pleasure, and he was glad of this, perhaps he would be able to go if he did a good "job."

"Tidus, for a first timer you aren't half bad."

Tidus now felt increasingly uncomfortable as Seymour thrusted his head more violently clutching his hair tightly, and soon enough there was a new taste. He felt sick, and newly violated. Seymour slowly let go of Tidus' hair and eased himself out of Tidus' mouth. He seemed pleased, a little too pleased. Seymour looked down at Tidus and noticed his face was white and shocked.

"Tidus, do not worry, you did good, oh and before I go I just wanna tell you I have crabs, umm anyway see ya ." He pulled his pants on, and pulled out something from his pocket and stuck it to Tidus' forehead, it read,

" I was raped by teh smexy kitten."

Seymour turned and left, wondering what conversations he would have with his good friends, maybe something along the lines of, "Tidus has tighty whities." Or, Tidus' ass is so tight if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass, in two weeks you'd have a diamond." Good times, good times. Tidus, meanwhile, had ended up sprawled out on the floor, with severe anal leakage. he had He had just lost his gay virginity to Seymour of all people. Seymour. But on the other hand, he did have an extremely spiffy new sticker. As he turned to try and go home, he wondered whether to stick it on Auron's coat and see the events unfold. But he knew one thing. They were DEFINITELY leaving Guadosalam tomorrow.


	2. CidXCid

Yep yep, has been a long time since I've posted anything and this really has been a long time running – well by that I mean my best friend came up with the idea and made the general plot and I bulked it – but finally, here it is, Enjoy and please rate :D

Cid Highwind was walking quite happily through a quiet street in Wutai. It was very quiet and dark, somewhat eerie; the quietest quiet street in Wutai, but Cid did not let the eerie atmosphere fade his cheerful mood. He was cheerful because after hours of work he had finally gotten Yuffie to "DRINK HER GODDAMN TEA!" Anyway, when he took a good look down the very quiet street, he saw a dark even quieter and more mysterious street. It didn't look very peachy or cheerful, but cid wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. As he walked slowly, but still cheerfully past said alleyway he was grabbed viscously by a man in a posh waist coat and wearing glasses. Cid's mood suddenly went drastically from cheerful to panic stricken. Cid hadn't noticed how obvious it was that the man had been there, as the waist coated man had been talking to himself the whole time. He felt ashamed that he had not noticed said figure standing in the shadows waiting to lurch out and grab him

"Hey get offa me!" Cid shouted as he struggled violently to get out of the headlock. "Jus' who are ya anyway? And what are ya doin' in my swamp?!" The posh guy laughed strangely.

"I am Cidolfus. I am your future…or past… in another world, but I'm not you, now fancy a bit of fun?" Cid stopped struggling and furrowed his eyebrows, confused as Cidolfus' grasp grew firmer.

"What the fuck? Are you crazy?"

"Don't you worry my sweet I am not crazy… Not at all…. Me? Crazy? Can't be. I want a turkey sub… no don't have a turkey sub, you only just ate, ooh but those turkey subs they do down at the mini store how can I resist? NO! Oh okay, I'm sorry Cid."

Cidolfus' eyes grew wide and terrifying, Cid knew he was a nut case, the mans insanity and obvious love for turkey subs, only added to his panic and fear.

"Are we going to rape him now?" Cidolfus whined in a scary high pitched voice. Not entirely unlike the voice of Seymour Guado.

"Very soon." Cidolfus muttered to himself.

"Ooooh goodie, you do know I love a good rape." Cidolfus' face grew even more twisted than before.

Cidolfus started to have a conversation with himself again, mostly about Paris Hilton, hooker boots and his penchant for child molestation. Cid found this quite an odd thing to talk to yourself about, but at least he wasn't talking to him about something that would freak him out even more, such as how he was his past or future, and maybe what happened on Desperate Housewives last night. Speaking of Desperate Housewives, who on that show hasn't killed someone? Even Cid has killed someone on Desperate Housewives! But I digress. Now any normal person would have run away from the crazy fool, but this is Final Fantasy for crying out loud! No one has any sense here! For instance, when they saw they're sworn enemies on random mountains as they walked towards somewhere to get the final Aeon, they should have run for the hills! It would have saved a lot of time levelling! But once again, that has nothing to do with the story at hand. So Cid just stood there amazed at the mans obvious lack of intelligence and insanity, somewhat bemused by how stupid he really was. While he stood there another blonde man, much younger and less creepy than Cidolfus, appeared from out of the shadows.

"What're you doing dad? The institution called me up and said you'd been wondering again, and wearing your old 'evil doctor' waistcoat. Honestly, I was in the middle of sexing my Vierra friend." said the younger guy in a bored and somewhat hushed voice.

"That man wanted to have sex with me, HE DID. HE DID. HE DID!!!" Cidolfus shouted, waving his arms in the air wildly and jumping up and down like a small child. Cid was outraged! It was Cidolfus who tried to rape HIM! Cidolfus was the one who grabbed him in his very posh waistcoat and asked himself if he was going to rape him! I mean, for crying out loud! Was this young man going to believe Cid or his own –albeit crazy—father?! Outrage grew into fury and he found himself becoming over hot and achy. His feet and lower abdomen began to sweat profusely as he shouted,

"He tried to rape me! ME!" Cidolfus was insisting. A small frown furrowed into Cid's forehead. He had had enough of this. If this crazy pedolester didn't walk away soon he was going to meet the sharp end of his spear.

"Of course he did, father. Let's get you back to the mental institute, it is after all getting late and the nurses will be worried. Not to mention your good friends Kefka and Golbez."

The younger man kindly guided the deranged, and likely dangerous man back to this mental institute. The younger man looked back, a glint in his eye. It was beautiful, Cid thought, and felt happy as the warmth of a bulge in his trousers agreed. He stood at attention for a minute until jumping out of his skin!

"Wait just one cotton picking minute!" His mind exclaimed. How could he think that another man had a beautiful glint in his eye?! Never the less, it was quite nice that he agreed with himself. Little did Cid know was that the old man had a large, water element pistol dug deeply and painfully into his arm pit. Serves him right, damn delusional rapist.

That was it. Hope you enjoyed it, stayed tuned for more in the series – and I promise this time they won't take as long as this one did.


End file.
